Misconceptions
by Ryudela
Summary: What if Squall wasn't the submissive one like we think? SXS Yaoi rated R for hot steamy mad monkey sex ^_^ R


Authors Notes: I spent all night reading yaoi and the one thing i found constant was that Seifer was always in command and Squall was a weak bastard. I couldn't stand it, I mean seriously if HE was the emotionally weak one HE would have been Ultimecia's Knight. No Rinoa bashing this time though I might reconsider if I were to write more fics... if this one is liked.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own these two hunks nor any of the people of FF8... but ONE DAY I SHALL!! Oh yes and they shall bow to their mistress! Or they shall face my whip!  
  
Warning: Do not go further if you have anything against yaoi for from this point on you shall be exposed to the hot and steamy sex Gods going at it with eachother. (Rated R for sum language and plenty of explicit sex)  
  
Misconceptions  
  
-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-  
  
~Squall~  
  
Many people think that Seifer is the dominant one in our relationship but in truth i controll almost every aspect of our life together. No that dosen't mean i tell him when and when not to goto the bathroom, I'm his boyfriend not his fucking nanny. Another common misconception is that I am emotionally unstable, thats wrong. I just hate people. You think I could go through what I've been through and come out sane if i was emotionally unstable? No, I didn't think so.  
Of course I'm not the only one people have misconceptions about. They think Seifer would never stand to be dominated, which is partially true, but in fact he enjoys when I order him around. I said partially because if it wasnt me ordering him around he really wouldn't stand it that well. If you think about it, our duels before we got together were more him pushing me to be better then him. To any onlookers it apeared as if we hated each-other and he wanted to surpass me beyond a doubt. People for some reason can't get things right these days.  
Irvine is another case. People think he's a total flirt when in fact he really is just being nice. He actually is a virgin. They don't expect him to be truly romantic to save it for marriage and rather expect him to start humping anything that moved. He's sensitive, really, and shy too. He _is_ bi though. He hides everything so very well that we had no idea he was a virgin until we asked him to join us one night. He turned so red I could have confused him for a tomato.... with hair.... and a cowboys hat. He hurridely explained why he couldn't and nearly ripped through the halls to get away from us. It whens things like that happen that you realy pay attention. He opens the door for ladies and tips his hat, winking to girls that looked sad.  
Selphie was the hentai of that relationship ya know. She looks so sweet and innocent but in truth she's even more perverted then Zell, though we didn't think it possible. She does love Irvine with her whole heart, though, and respects his wishes to remain 'pure' until their wedding night, which is actually two weeks from now. Good thing too, I was starting to think if Selphie waited any long she would start cheating on Irvine, and if he found out.... I wouldn't wanna be around for that.  
Now where was I? Oh yes. The misconceptions about mine and Seifer's pretty little relationship. Our duels weren't a serious attempt to murder each-other, even I knew that from the start though I didn't know why Seifer was always pushing me. He actually wanted to be dominated, used... but only by me. And he never could bow down to someone weaker than him. Thats why he always had difficulty following orders. Oh yeah, he also likes to be bottom most of the time, though he does like to be burried in me from time to time. I can't say I mind feeling him slide into me but i really prefer feeling his hot asshole around my cock. Nice hot asshole to match his nice hot ass. We had a private wing built onto garden for me and him so i could hear him scream my name without waking up Zell or Quisty, though I'm sure Zell wouldn't have minded, he stuffs those hot dogs down his throat for a reason.  
Oh yeah, Zell is also bi. He has mostly dated girls but he wonders about the other side. Being the fukee, not the fuker. Quistis lets him indulge in his fantasies just as long as he tells her every single one. They always seem to have mad monkey sex after he reveals another steamy fantasy. Not surprisingly most of his fantasies involve me and Seifer. How do we know? Quistis tells us. She goes into every last detail, not forgetting a single thing Zell told her.  
Back to my slave. How did we first get together? It most have been about six months before the SeeD exam, after a very heated duel I'd finally beaten his ass. Unfortunately in order to gaurentie my victory I had to pin him down to the ground. Instead of using my gunblade to keep him in place I used my body. If i used my gunblade he'd find a way out of it any way. So there I was, holding Seifer down with my considerable weight-- no i'm not fat i'm just really muscled, though you couldn't tell by lookin at me-- panting and covered in sweat as my head cleared and i suddenly realize that was NOT a gunblade poking at my thigh. At first i thought it was just because our bodies were pressed so close together but then i started thinking back. He never got an errection when HE was pinning ME down. I'd had random inclinations that he wanted me, and oh god did i want him. But i never thought we'd want it the same way. I wanted to see that large body writhing under me as I thrust into him, I wanted to hear his voice screaming my name as i pounded into him. Until that moment I always thought that he wanted the exact oposite, that he wanted to see my smaller frame under him, clutching the sheets. But there I was, i had beaten him and he had a hard on. If it wasnt so public I would have fucked him right there, so instead i just whispered in his ear "my room, one hour" before pushing off of him and going to shower.  
  
***** flashback (narative) ******  
  
One hour after Squall's 'invitaion' found Seifer walking down the hall feeling nervous, of course he hid it under his well worn smirk. That patented Almasy smirk.  
He looked around before he knocked on Squall's door, he DID have a reputation to protect, wouldn't do for the head of the disciplinary committie to be a fag. The door slid open and Seifer suddenly found himself staring into grey-blue eyes that made him feel small. Squall stood there in all his glory, hair now dry and hanging down his face in that "just fucked" mess, full lips drawn into a smirk, and a single eyebrow raised. He was covered in leather, leather gloves, shirt and pants.  
Seifer was considered the sex god at Garden but at that moment he felt like a candle next to the sun, Squall just ooozed sex. He was shaken from his admiaration when he realized Squall was talking to him.  
"Huh?"  
"I said are you just going to stand out in the hall or are you coming in?" Squall repeated for what felt like the hundreth time, it was only the thrid time.  
"Oh, uh, I think i'll come in"  
As soon as the door was closed Seifer was pressed against the wall with firm lips crushing against his own before the smaller man whispered harshly, "You like being dominated don't you, Seifer." it wasn't really a question but Seifer felt himself nod slightly. Squall growled slightly befrore pushing away from Seifer and walking to his bed.  
"Come here." his tone alone made Seifer shudder, that forced first kiss had made him semi hard and Squall's voice was only adding to the preasure between his legs.  
"Well Seifer? Get your ass over here before I get my gunblade and MAKE you come here"  
Seifer gulped and nearly ran to stand before Squall. Another smirk crossed Squalls pretty features as he sat in a desk chair in front of his bed. He motioned at the bed and commanded Seifer to sit. He was a little nervous about following his next command, suddenly consiensous about his semi arousal but Squall commanded and he obeyed, blushing slightly. Shut Up. Seifer Almasy has a right to blush. So he sat there, naked, in front of a fully clothed Squall.  
"Mmmmm, impatiant aren't we. How about you take care of that?" squall said in a husky whisper when he saw Seifers semi hard dick.  
Seifer licked his lips and obeyed the hidden command, Squall was taking advantage of his need to be dominated and Seifer was loving it. He closed his eyes and reached down between his legs to fist the growing arousal that rested there.  
"Open your eyes, I want to see your eyes..." Squall whispered and Seifer did so, locking his eyes with Squall's now clear blue, lust filled eyes.  
Seifer picked up the pace of his strokes and was almost close to cumming when he was issued another order, "Stop"  
"Squall, please!" Seifer whined  
"No, you're not allowed to cum tonight... not until I'm burried inside you." those last words made Seifer tense slightly, he'd never been taken before. He wanted to, but it was still un-charted territory for him. He didn't have time to voice his misgivings though for at that moment Squall launched himself out of his chair and landed on Seifer, causeing them both to fall back against the full sized bed. One leather clad leg rubbed against Seifer's painful errection, teasing him, seeing if Seifer could hold out. A small whimper escaped his lips only to be muffled by Squall's devouring his.  
Then, as suddenly as he started, Squall stopped. He stood looking down at Seifer with a blatently hungry look, then slowly, deliberately, he began to peel off his gloves, and, with the same pace, unbottened his shirt, letting Seifer look for all his was worth but if he even moved, it all stopped. The shirt slid to the floor followed by a whisper of his pants falling, reavealing his larger then average cock standing at full attention. Squall crooked a finger, beckoning, and Seifer almost leapt to do so. Squall fisted his hand in Seifers blonde hair and roughly kissed him then rested his hands on Seifer's shoulders and pushed him down. The taller man resisted a bit but in the end he found himself eye to head with Squalls weeping length. He heasitated but when the words "Suck it" fell from Squall's lips all thought of resistance fled his mind and he happily engulfed Squall.  
"Nnn, Seifer..." Squall moaned softly.  
Despite his inexperiance, Seifer gave good head, much better then when Squall touched himself, much better then any wet dream about Seifer. Squall let himself melt into Seifer's mouth, urging the older boy to take more of him in. He let Seifer continue until he felt close to the edge, then he pushed the blonde away from him. Emerald eyes sparked with a quizical light as they met sky blue. Full pouty lips curled into a smirk as he motioned for the other to stand then he was all over him, pushing Seifer into the wall as his hands roamed and touched everything but their straining cocks. A pittifull sound escaped Seifer's throat, pleading.  
"Squall... please..." he ground out through clenched teeth.  
"Please what?" came the husky reply as lips and teeth clasp Seifer's neck.  
"Nnn!! Oh Hyne... please...."  
"What is it you want, Seifer?" Squall knew what Seifer wanted but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear Seifer beg.  
"...hyne... i want... i want... i want you... to fuck me..." he managed to gasp out as the brunette's fingers found his nipples and teased them, pinched them, "PLEASE SQUALL!! FUCK ME!!"  
Squall chuckled, this was so much better then anything his imagination could have conjoured up. He stilled his attack and grabbed Seifer by the shoulders, turning him so that he faced the wall. He grabbed a black scrap of cloth and a bottle of hand lotion off his nightstand and shuved the cloth in Seifer's mouth. If he was going to fuck the blonde's brains out he was going to have to keep the other quieter, Headmaster Cid had rules against 'indecency'. He popped open the bottle and squirted a bit of lotion into one hand then set the bottle aside.   
Squall roughly slapped Seifer's hot ass, causing the other man to moan against the cloth, before dipping a finger into the lotion and sliding it down into the blondes ass-crack. The finger circled the tight ring of muscle, spreading the lotion, before slipping inside. A sly smile crossed Squall's face, Seifer's ass was so fucking tight, this was definately his first time being the fuckee. He slipped another finger in and started stretching the older boy slowly, letting him get used to it, he wanted to dominate the boy not ruin him. Seifer moans were loud even against the fabric in his mouth and his painfully stiff cock was pressed against the ice-cold dorm wall. He tensed slightly as a third finger slid up his ass and the pain started, then those fingers touched something inside him that made his knees buckle slightly and stars to expload behind his eyes. As good as it felt it was gone withing a matter a seconds as the fingers withdrew and sumthing thicker pressed against his backside. This was it, no turning back now. Seifer wiggled his ass back against Squall, trying to impale himself on that obviously substantial cock but for sum reason failed. A 'tch'ing sound escaped Squall's mouth, scolding Seifer for trying to take charge. And just for punishment, he ran the head of his cock along the blondes asshole slowly, making sure that no matter how hard Seifer tried he would still be without that completion. Then his hands roughly clasped the blonde's hips and thrust.  
Squall didn't even bother to hold back, pounding into Seifer at a merciless pace. At first all Seifer felt was pain then, after a particularly deep thrust, he started moaning against the cloth in his mouth, eyes squeezed shut and sweat beading on his tan body as Squall hit that place in him pver and over. The brunette's eyes were a dark blue now, filled with lust, and they roamed over his lover's back along with his pale ivory hands that wondered over the play of muscle under the skin that spasmed each time Squall thrust. A low grunt tore from Squall's throat as he viciously thrust into that tight asshole squeezing around him, feeling his cum whell deep inside of him then burst forth into the body in front of him. Even after his orgasm subsided he continue to trust into the older boy, sliding a hand down in front to stroke the weeping cock until Seifer came. only seconds after Squall.  
Exhausted the both fell onto Squalls bed and fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that Squalls roomate, Zell, had been back and watching them from the doorway...  
  
^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^  
  
Authors notes: Well now that seemed like a nice place to stop.... that last buit was to explain why all Zell's gay fantasies involved Seifer and Squall. If you enjoy this then i might add to it... but if not then its gonna stay a one shot hot steamy sex fic.  
  
Seifer: Why am i submissive?!  
Ryudella: Cause i wanted to give poor squall a break from that ass pounding you give him.  
*Squall limps into room and look up then suddenly grins*  
Seifer: Oh no don't even think about it! No way in HELL am I gunna let you fuck me!  
Squall: I hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch then.  
Seifer: What? NO SQUALL! Please don't be like that baby...  
*Squall leaves room with seifer trailing behind begging*  
Ryudella: O.o.... oooookkkkaaaayyyy... 


End file.
